Kalyan
Kalyan (कल्याण) is a part of the Mumbai Metropolitan Region and city in the Thane District of Maharashtra. Kalyan is known for providing the significant work force for the economy of Mumbai. It is also known for being the Mumbai region's exit station to North and South India. Kalyan is within the Administrative division (Tehsil) of the Thane District. Kalyan and its neighbouring township of Dombivli jointly form the Kalyan-Dombivli Municipal Corporation, abbreviated as KDMC. It is considered a part of the Greater Mumbai built-up area, along with Bhiwandi, Thane, Ulhasnagar and the municipal councils of Ambernath and Badlapur. History During the British Era, the administration spelled Kalyan as Kallian, Callian and sometimes as callianee. Kalyan is known for being a city being constantly sieged by foreign armies like the Mughals, the Portuguese and the British. The city regards the Marathas with special significance for being the only line of defence against invading armies. Decaying structures and traces of maratha fortification still exist in the city like the Durgadi fort. Extensive ruins in Kalyan indicate the city's former magnificence. Kalyan suffered major ruin from the continuous siege attempts throughout its existence. Besides invasions, kalyan also found attraction among European Christian missionaries. The port of kalyan landed them well past the coast, inside the region so many made their way to kalyan through boats in their attempt to spread Christianity across the other side of konkan. Kalyan served as a port city for many centuries until siltation and the rise of bombay eclipsed it and its sister ports - Nallasopara, Thane, Bhiwandi, Vasai, etc. Old and abandoned lighthouses which were used to guide sea traffic during the maratha period still exist along the riverbanks of Ganesh ghat. The port was ruled by the Maurya and Gupta Empires of north India and later was part of a petty Konkan principality vassal to the Yadava dynasty of Daulatabad, Deogiri. During Moghul period, Kalyan was as Gulshanabad. The Moghul king Aurangzeb built fort & Iddgah port at kalyan. He also built many mosques in & around kalyan, one famous mosque today know as Kaali masjid. In the later Middle Ages, Kalyan was occupied by the Ahmednagar Sultanate, an indigenous dynasty founded by a man forcibly converted from a Hindu Brahmin family as a child, and then by the Bijapur Sultanate, an Indo-Turkish state in the Deccan in the 16th century, and later by the Mughal empire under the emperor Shah Jahan, who fortified the city in the mid-17th century. It came under Portuguese sway for a brief time before being re-conquered by the Muslim allies of the Mughals, and was later conquered by the Marathas, who made it one of their strategic centers because it guarded the entrance to Mumbai and the western coast of India. Kashibai, wife of the Peshwa Bajirao was born in Kalyan. About eighty years after the Maratha conquest, the Maratha empire was forced to cede it to the British and Kalyan became part of the Bombay Presidency, a British India province that became Bombay state after India's independence in 1947. In the Middle Ages, when Kalyan was occupied by the Ahmednagar Sultanate, they gave name as Gulshanabad and in the time of Maratha it was changed to Kalyan. Kalyan is a port city of Shivaji Maharaj. India's first woman doctor was from Kalyan city her name was Anandi Gopal Joshi. Climate Around Kalyan . #Shri Shani Mandir, Dombivali -8 km #Shri Tirupati Balaji Mandir, Dombivli MIDC- 8 km #Shri Anjur Ganpati, Thane-Bhiwandi- 15 km #Shri Dutta Mandir, Shilphata, Kalyan- 15 km #Shri Kidhkaleshwar Mandir, Khidkali, Kalyan- 12 km #Shri Swami Smrtha Mandir, Khadavli, Kalyan- 20 km #Malshej Ghat - 90 km #Shri MahaGanpati, Titwala, Kalyan- 15 km 'Durgadi Fort' Main Article : '''Durgadi Fort The city of Kalyan was surrounded by a fort wall, the construction of which began during Shah Jahan's reign and was completed during Aurangzeb's reign in 1694 A.D. This city wall, which ran in excess of 2000 yards, 2123 to be precise, was guarded by 4 gates and 11 towers. The fort wall enclosed an area of 70 acres and on a high mound near the Kalyan creek, where the current Ganesh ghat stands, was a fine fort since as early as 1570. Of the four gates, the Adhar gate called after the village of Adhar about half a mile to the north, wall near the middle of the north wall; the Ganesh gate, about 400 yards distant, was near the middle of the east wall; the Ganesh gate is also called Jalela Darvaja, as it was burnt by the English in their first campaign (1780), the Panvel gate, about 700 yards distant, was near the middle of the south wall; and the Bandar or wharf gate, about 330 yards distant, was in the centre of the west wall. At the north-east corner of this area, on high ground on the river bank, was a fort nearly cut off from the city by a natural hollow, and, later, by a semicircular stone wall enclosing a space about 200 feet (61 m) long by a little less in breadth. The wall of the fort along the top of the inner bank of the ditch, and, near the north end, had a gateway known as the Delhi or Killyacha Darwaja, which was entered by a path along the top of the north side of the town wall. Inside the fort there was a low belt of ground, about the same level, as the top of the ditch, with a shallow pond not far from the Delhi gate. The remains of the pond are still visible, in the north-west corner the fort rose in a small flat-topped mound about thirty feet high. On the top of the mound, on the west crest which overhangs and is about 100 feet (30 m) above the river, is the prayer wall or idgah, sixty-four feet long, thirteen high and seven thick, which is now in a dilapidated condition. This doubtful wall is said to be of the old Durga temple wall and is thickly plastered. Demographics Transportation' Auto-rickshaws are an important mode of transport in most regions. In 1999, the KDMT started its own bus service for Kalyan city and the nearby small villages. Kalyan railway station is one of the busiest railway stations in the country handling most of the rail traffic in and out of Mumbai. The major modes of transportation in Kalyan are: *KDMT bus service *Auto-rickshaws *Local trains The KDMT run bus services which not only ply within the Kalyan city, but it also provides routine bus service facilities to nearby townships Bhiwandi and Thane and villages Mohone , Ambivali, Manivali. '''Ring Route': Covers most of the areas along the periphery and touching all the major areas of Kalyan. This service starts and end at Kalyan railway station. The ring route buses ply either via Durgadi killa route or via Birla college route. Apart from KDMT services, the NMMT buses are available from Kalyan to Vashi every 15 minutes. Godrej Hill Welfare Association runs bus services for the residents of the area. The bus starts at Godrej Hill and ends at Ambedkar Chowk near railway station. Parts Kalyan city is divided into two parts: East and West due to the traditional railway system. They are connected via Patripul. Kalyan East: Kolsewadi, Saibaba Nagar, Vaishnavi Park, Lok Vasahat (Lok Gram, Lok Dhara and Lok Vatika), Netivali (Tejpal Nagri), Suchak Naka, Chakki Naka, Sastri Nagar, Tata Power locality, Nandivili, Netivali area, Chinchpada, Hanuman Nagar, Katemanivali, Anandwadi, Milind Nagar, Kailash Nagar, Vijaynagar, Tisgaon, Shivaji Colony, Siddhartha Nagar, Karpewadi, New Jimmy Baug, Deshmukh Homes, Jai Mahal Nagar, Waldhuni and Patripul area etc. Kolsewadi is the only major market street in Kalyan east. Kalyan East still lags behind its West counterpart in terms of Development. Kalyan West: comprises main station area (Nehru Chowk), Bail Bazaar, Shivaji Chowk, Shankar Rao Chowk, Ahilyabai Chowk, Tilak Chowk, Bazar Peth, Gandhi Chowk, Parnaka, Dudhnaka, Sahajanand Chowk, Agra Road, Lal Chowki, Adharwadi, Durgadi Killa Area, Murbad Road, Syndicate, Ramdas Wadi, Pournima Talkies, Karnik Road, Kala Talao, Chikanghar, Rambaug Lane 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, Joshibaug, Birla College Road, Yogi Dham, Beturkar Pada, Mhasoba Maidan, Govind Wadi, Ghas Bazaar, Machli Bazar, Daire chowk, Reti Bunder, and Godrej Hill. Basically old Kalyan consists of Kalyan station area, Shivaji Chowk, Shankarrao Chowk, Ahilyabai Chowk, Bazaar Peth, Gandhi chowk, Tilak Chowk, Govindwadi, Parnaka & Dudhnaka, Agra road, Lalchowki to Durgadi Fort. New Kalyan is a newly developed area of Kalyan. New Kalyan comprises the Khadakpada vicinities and the upmarket Godrej Hills. Civic amenities Kalyan is a part of Kalyan-Dombivli Municipal Corporation established in 1983 with municipalities of Kalyan, Dombivli, Ambarnath and 81 villages. It was then one of the largest urban local body in Mumbai Metropolitan Region (MMR) and in the state with the area around 209 sqkm. Government of Maharashtra has taken decision to delete major area of the corporation limits on different occasion. Presently the total area of the corporation has remained to the tune of 67 sqkm. #'Electric supply': The township receives its electric supply from the Maharashtra State Electricity Board (MSEB). #'Roads': The inner arterial roads and the main routes through the city have been developed by the MSRDC. Perpetual road-digging and subsequent mediocre patch work during the implementation of the JNNURM project to ensure better sewage in the conurbation had previously left the roads in a sorrowful state. The government has completed the reconstruction of major roads thus affected. Generally, the roads are built only to be dug up soon after under the pretext of pipelines or wiring. Thus, the roads are broken and dusty throughout the year. The arterial Kalyan-Bhiwandi road via Birla College has been in this broken, dusty state for around 2 years now. Perhaps the worst form of roads can be seen around the Govindwadi constituency. #'Water supply':The city has good water sources in and around it, which includes the Ulhas river in its vicinity, lakes in the central areas, and high storage tanks. the city boasts of an eco friendly waste water treatment plant and a water cleaning plant near Gandhare village. Some areas though, have restricted water supply timings, causing inconveniences among locals. #'City transport' service is provided by the Kalyan Dombivali Municipal Transport run buses (KDMT) which runs city buses along the major routes in the city and surrounding townships BHIWANDI & THANE and villages. However, auto-rickshaws remains a major source of transport in the city. In the recent past, the number of auto-rickshaws in the city has seen a dramatic rise, albeit a highly disorganised one owing to poor road conditions, no use of electronic meters and high fares. The KDMT buses lead to major traffic-jams during the peak hours a some halts. The frequency of the ring-route buses have been increased to solve the road transportation woes of the city dwellers. #'Public parks & playgrounds': There are three large parks in Kalyan area i.e. Rani Laxmibai Park (Near Commissioner Bungalow), Nana- Nani Park at Near Gurudev Hotel & Park Near Lord Shivas Paradise in Chikanghar. Other small parks have been developed near big localities to cater the demands of citizens for a more environment friendly sustenance. There are 3 major play grounds i.e. Yashwant Rao Chavan sports complex(Maxi ground), Subhash Maidan & Birla College Ground. All of these parks and gardens are only for namesake. #'Capacity to handle natural calamities': Kalyan, being situated on the banks of Ulhas River, along with proximity to Gandhari and Waldhuni river, has been prone to flooding during monsoons. The deluge of 26 July 2005, saw Kalyan being badly affected as it was totally cut-off from the neighbourhood for 3 days. However, the devastation in Kalyan & surrounding areas was highly under reported vis-a-vis areas in Mumbai like Kalina, Kurla etc. The government, on proposals of the disaster management and control systems have completed laying of more waste pipelines throughout the city to reduce the possibility of major water related calamities, but the conditions remain unsafe in coastal areas like Retibunder on account of poor governance and illegal activities like mining. #'Real-estate development': There is rapid real estate development in the township. Recent development projects and more development proposals by the government has led to tremendous demand for housing.[citation needed] The city has experienced a boom in its real estate pricing. Infrastructure development is changing the face of the township like never before. Godrej Hill is proof of that. #'Medical facilities': Kalyan has high class medical facilities.[citation needed] There are well known hospitals like Fortis Hospital, Shree Devi hospital, Phadke Hospital, Meera Hospital, Shree Hospital, Apex Hospital in Kalyan. In addition to these, there is also a very good Railway hospital available for the railway employees at Kalyan. Plus, there is a municipal hospital, the Rukminibai Hospital near Kalyan station. However, the cost of advanced medical facilities are very high in Kalyan. The city has shown a very high health index compared to most other suburbs, thanks to good healthcare facilities from the private and government sectors. #'Education': Education in the city is considered the best among most outer Mumbai suburbs. Large number of schools and colleges, active participation of parents and teachers in social activities and strong political background have contributed to an even better education system. #'Garbage Removal': The city needs to spruce up its roads by efficient garbage removal systems. Stink, stench, and heaps of garbage adorn the roads in most areas. Government KDMC is a municipal corporation in Thane district of Maharashtra state, India. A municipal corporation formed in 1983 to administer the twin townships of Kalyan and Dombivali. The municipal corporation has a population 1,193,266 (2001 census). Due to its highly educated population it is often called the second cultural capital of Maharashtra after Pune. Kalyan was famous as a port since ancient times. Records of its existence as a premier port in the region have been found in ancient Greek manuscripts. Dombivli station is about 48 km from CST station along the central railway and is connected to all parts of Maharashtra by rail as well as road. Kalyan is one of the most important junctions in India with most of the outstation trains stopping at it. Nearest airport is Mumbai airport which is 40 km away. The corporation is governed by Bombay Provincial Municipal Corporation Act 1949. Following authorities are given charge to carry out the provisions of the act, namely - 1. A Corporation. 2. A Standing Committee. 3. Ward Committees 4. Municipal Commissioner Both the cities are divided into 107 wards. Municipal Corporation consists of Councilors Elected directly at Ward Elections. The number and boundaries of the Wards into which the City is divided is specified by the State Election Commissioner. There are five Councilors nominated by the Corporation. As per the provisions of the Act, the total number of Councilors is 112. The Corporation elects one of its members as the Mayor and another to be the Deputy Mayor. Divisions of Kalyan Taluka Proposal for a New Kalyan District The Thane district is proposed to be trifurcated, and a new Kalyan district be carved out from it. The proposed Kalyan District will comprise Kalyan-Dombivali, Ulhasnagar, Ambernath, Kulgaon-Badlapur, Shahapur, and Murbad as well as the rural areas from the talukas of Bhivandi and Vasai which would be outside of any other municipal corporations. These held a combined population at the 2001 Census of 2,560,417. Also parts of Raigad District, namely the Talukas of Karjat, Panvel and Khalapur which are on the contiguous Kalyan - Karjat, Diva - Panvel and the Karjat - Panvel lines, may also merge with this district. Recent development projects in Kalyan *'Skywalks': To ease traffic around the station area, MMRDA has constructed a 1.4 km long Skywalk, at the cost of a whopping Rs.84 Cr, under the Station Area Traffic Improvement Scheme (SATIS), making it the third longest skywalk in Mumbai (approx. 1297 metres), after Borivali and Thane. Given the earlier traffic and geographical system, it has been the most challenging skywalk project so far, and is the most expensive skywalk in Mumbai. Another skywalk linking the East-West parts of Kalyan is now under development. *The JNNURM project is being implemented to improve water supply and sewage facilities in Kalyan by putting up pipelines under important highways. This has been done to avoid any situation similar to the Mumbai floods of 2006, which severely affected the suburb. A new Monorail project is being proposed by MMRDA. Kalyan will be 2nd Important Junction after Thane followed by Bhiwandi. Kalyan is considered the most busiest station in Mumbai Suburb. Attractions 'Metro Junction' The 5,50,000 sq ft. mall, called Metro Junction composes of an Amusement Park, Game Zone, Retail Space, Food Court and Multiplex. Kalyan’s first five screen multiplex including one exclusive Gold Class screen of 46 seats which is accompanied with an exclusive Gold Class Lounge. The multiplex has an overall capacity of 1320 seats. Kalyan’s first Amusement Park, and dedicated retail space, such as Big Bazaar - the largest outlet on a single level anywhere in India, The Loot – the largest store in India, Fashion Yatra, the gaming zone and McDonald's listed as their major retailers. Kalyan’s first mall offering a truly international retail, entertainment and leisure experience for the entire family. It provides ample opportunities for pleasure shopping as well as a host of entertainment options through a Multiplex, Amusement Park, Kids Area, Game Zone and a Food court. It is huge now consisting of Mc donalds, KFC and many more multi national brand company. The Metro Junction mega structure is planned over 5,50,000 square feet of covered area as an integrated commercial development. 'Chokhi Dhani' Chokhi Dhani Village has been the mirror of Rajasthani culture since 14 January 2009. Started as part of ambiance for a restaurant, as a franchise in surat, over the year it has evolved as a tasteful and authentic symbol of ethnic village life of this most colorful state in the country.is situated in Bhiwandi. If you are wondering what else will get you by once the charm of living in a village wears off, Chokhi Dhani has plenty to offer by way of entertainment. To begin with, there’s the adventure of trying out the traditional cuisine that will be radically different from what you’ve been used to all your life. Approach it with an open mind and you just might end up enjoying it, even asking for second helpings. In addition, you can go for camel or elephant rides, enjoy traditional puppet show, dress up in colorful Rajasthani costumes and have pictures taken, watch the performance by folk singers and dancers, or smoke away like a powerful nobleman at the Indian pipe, also known as the "hookah." 'Ganesh Ghat' Ganesh ghat, recently created by the Corporation as a creekside 'chowpatty' for Kalyan residents is currently the most popular place in town. Apart from the mandatory 'bhel-puri' 'paani-puri' stalls and portable merry-go-rounds it also seems to have a 'katta' for people to hang out. 'Kala Talao' Kala Talao is a historic lake. The lake which is located about one kilometer to the north of the Kalyan railway station, covers about 24 acres (1.212*885) and varies in depth from 6 to 14 feet and has its sides lined throughout with broken basalt masonry. The lake is known as the Kala talao as the black mosque or the Kali Masjid is located on its bank. This is one of the place of interest in Kalyan as people come here for relaxing, jogging and also for paddle boating. It also have a small children park. 'Shangrila Resort & Water Park' Shangrila Resort is located in BHIWANDI off Mumbai-Nashik eastern express highway at only 15 km from Kalyan Railway Station. Shangrila is the only resort cum waterpark of its kind in this region and therefore a popular getaway resort. Shangrila Water Park is a perfect place for those who are yearning for moments of pure enjoyment with their friends and family. The funkiest way where you can cool off comfortably is the Shangrila Water Park. The park includes the most exciting and modern water games. It is located at a comfortable one and a half hour drive from central Mumbai and is a perfect retreat for those who are tired of their daily monotonous routine and want to relax comfortably for a day. The waterfall provides you all the features of a completely natural cascade, where gushing waters wash away all tensions and worries for some time. For children, there are special slides, pool and play park with swings and rides. Pool tables make the nice game at leisure for the brats. Shopping stores could be of interest for girls. After a frenzied session at the water park, you can chill out in the beer garden of the resort. In snappy terms, Shangrila Waterpark is a wonderful place to have fun, and more fun. It is perched between hills and is a great place for taking pleasure in the splash of waters. Shangrila Resort is located off Mumbai-Nashik eastern express highway at only 50 km from Central Mumbai (Maharashtra, India). Shangrila is the only resort cum waterpark of its kind in this region and therefore a popular getaway resort. Facilities at Shangrila comprise: Air-conditioned Rooms, Conference Hall (100 person capacity), Private Party Hall, Multi-cuisine Garden Restaurant, Fast Food Corner, Swimming Pool with multiple water slides, Water Park spread over 8 acres of land, Children Park with Amusement Area, Indoor and Outdoor Games, Picnic area, Rain dance with sensational music, Dashing Car and Coin operated games and Health club. 'Birla Mandir' Birla Mandir is a Hindu temple for Vithoba located in the vicinity of the Century Factory in Shahad on the National Highway to titvala. It has also served as a shooting location for Bollywood films like Tere Naam. This temple is located at a very comfortable location, easily accessible by Auto rickshaw from Kalyan railway Station. A well maintained garden, the temple is very beautiful at night, Garden is suitable for all ages and good for a day picnic. Proposed Developments *MMRDA has drawn up plans for a monorail link between Thane-Kalyan-New Mumbai over a three year duration at the cost of Rs. 3000 Crores. The project is in the planning stage. *Developments on revamping Kalyan Junction as another Railway Terminus are planned to ease rail transport in Mumbai. *MMRDA has plans for a multi-modal bus rapid transport system (BRTS) and mass rapid transport system (MRTS) which will cover Kalyan as well. *A four-lane expressway will enable people to travel between Virar-Vasai-Diva-Bhiwandi-Kalyan-Panvel to Alibag in a matter of few hours. The four-lane expressway will have wide footpaths, subways, foot-over bridges and service roads linking the major towns on the route. *The project of developing roads in Kalyan is on at a full pace. A sum of Rs 300 crore is being spent on construction of roads, railway over-bridge, bridges, under-passes and subways. *There are reports of MMRDA pondering over turning Kalyan-Dombivli as solar cities. Solar power and products may soon be welcomed. *More malls, large fashion and retail outlets and convenience stores are being developed. *Two monorail corridors from Kalyan are proposed by authorities, one 26 km long, linking Kalyan - Ulhasnagar - Dombivli and another, 30 km long, connecting Kalyan to Mahape. These projects are expected to be completed by 2031. With all these projects Kalyan is set to be another resourcefully, economically and socially developed part of Mumbai ea